1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the semiconductor memory device.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices realized using semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory device is a memory device that only retains its data while it is powered. Representative examples of the volatile memory device include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device that can retain its data even in the absence of a power source. Representative examples of the nonvolatile memory device include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. The flash memory may be classified into a NOR type memory and a NAND type memory.